vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
+help-Bboard
Commands for Myrddin's Bulletin Board 4.0.6 Requiem's BBS is a global, multi-threaded board with a rich set of features. TOPIC DESCRIPTION bbread Reading bulletin board messages. bbpost Posting bulletin board messages. bbmisc Other commands (removing messages, unsubscribing groups, resubscribing to groups, etc) bbtimeout Expanded help on the topic of message timeouts. BBREAD +bbread Scans joined bulletin board groups. +bbread <#> Scans messages in group <#>. +bbread <#>/ Reads message(s). can be a single number, multiple numbers, or a range of numbers (ie. 1-6), or any combo. +bbread <#>/u Reads all unread messages in group <#>. +bbcatchup <#> Marks all messages in group <#> as read. You can use multiple group #'s/names or may use the word 'all' to catchup on all messages on all boards. +bbscan Totals unread postings (if any) in each joined group. You can place this command in your @aconnect, and it's recommended you do so. +bbnext Reads the Next unread Message. +bbnew Same as +bbnext Note: You can use the boards name (or abbreviation) in place of it's number. BBPOST +bbpost <#>/ This starts a post to group <#>. +bbwrite This adds text to an already started post. +bb Same as +bbwrite. +bbedit =/ Edits your post in progress. Valid areas are: text, title +bbproof Displays your current post in progress. +bbtoss Discards your current post in progress. +bbpost This will post your current post in progress. +bbpost <#>/= Posts a message to group <#>. This is a quick way of posting a message with one command. +bbedit <#>/<#>=/ Edits one of your posted messages. Note: You can use the boards name (or abbreviation) in place of it's number. BBMISC +bbremove <#>/ Removes a message by you. can be a single number, a group of numbers, or a range (10-14). +bbmove <#>/<#> to <#> Moves one of your messages to a new group. +bbleave <#> Unsubscribe from group <#>. +bbjoin <#> Joins a group you've previously 'left'. +bblist Listing of all groups available to you along with their timeout values. +bbsearch <#>/ Shows you a list of 's postings on group <#>. +bbtimeout <#>/<#>= Changes timeout for a message to . +bbnotify <#>= Turn post notification for group <#> on or off. For a '.sig', set an attribute on you called BB_SIG, and place your signature in that. Note: You can use the board's name (or abbreviation) in place of its number. BBTIMEOUT There's only a couple of things that need to be understood in order to take full advantage of message timeouts. 1: Once a day, the TR_TIMEOUT attribute on the bbpocket should be triggered. Some games already have a way of accomplishing this. For games that do not, simply have a wizard execute set the 'autotimeout' global parameter: +bbconfig autotimeout=on Turning that parameter on sets up the board to take care of its own daily triggering. Setting the paramenter to 'off' turns off the BBS's internal triggering. 2: There are 3 different timeout values: The global parameter 'timeout' (set via the '+bbconfig timeout=' command) sets a default timeout that will be set on any new bb groups created after the execution of this command. The group parameter 'timeout' (set via the '+bbconfig <#>/timeout=' command) sets a default timeout for the group <#>. Any new messages posted to this group will inherit that timeout. The user command '+bbtimeout /=' will set the specified timeout on individual messages. Players can only modify their own messages, wizards can modify any messages. Players can only set timeouts equal to or less than the default timeout for the board, wizards can set any timeout. In all cases, a timeout of '0' indicates no timeout. BBADMIN These are ADMIN ONLY Commands: *bbconfig *bblock *bbwiz BBCONFIG There are two types of configuration parameters: global and group. Global configuration parameters affect the BB system as a whole, while group configuration parameters affect a single Group. To set a global parameter: +bbconfig = Sets global config parameter. Global Parameters: timeout This sets the default timeout (in days) for any new groups created. A timeout of '0' means messages won't timeout. (ex. +bbconfig timeout=30) autotimeout If you don't have a way to trigger the TR_TIMEOUT attribute on the bbpocket (daily) to clean out expired messages, you can use the autotimeout param instead. Setting this param 'on' enables the BB's built in timer. Set this param to 'off' to disable. To set a Group parameter: +bbconfig <#>/= Sets config parameter for board <#>. Group Parameters: anonymous Setting this value turns the Group 'anonymous'. This means that any future posting's 'Author' field will have the value of this param instead of the name of the author. Wizards will also see the actual name of author. (examples: +bbconfig newspaper/anonymous=NewsPaper Staff, or +bbconfig house rules/anonymous=The Staff) timeout Sets the default timeout value for the Group. Any new messages will have this new value. A value of '0' means messages won't timeout. BBLOCK A few notes about locking BB Groups. The +bblock/+bbwritelock commands are only meant to take care of the simplest of locks. There is simply no way to write one bblock'ing command that can deal with all the different ways people want to lock their BB Groups, and it certainly isn't practical to keep adding different locking commands for each locking method I come across. Coders can set up locks on Groups that are as customized or exotic as you like quite easily, however. Each Group has its own object. If you look inside the global BBS object, you'll see them. Each Group object has a pair of attributes that control who may read and who may write to that Group. The attributes are named CANREAD and CANWRITE, respectively. The dbref of the player attempting to read/write is passed to the appropriate attribute as %0. As long as the attribute returns a non-zero result, the player can read/write. CANREAD Examples: CANREAD: 1 Anyone can read CANREAD: hasflag(%0,wizard) Only wizards can read CANREAD: strmatch(name(%0),*z*) Only characters with a 'z' in their name can read BBWIZ +bbnewgroup Creates a new group. +bbcleargroup <#> Clears group <#> and all it's messages. +bblock <#>=/ Locks group <#>. Lock can be 'flag' or an attribute name. Examples: +bblock 4=flag/wizard +bblock 5=race/were +bbwritelock <#>=/ Same as above, but controls who may write to the group. +bbconfig Shows values of all config parameters. See '+shelp bbconfig' for help on config parameters and how to set them. Back to +Help Category:+Help